Regresa a mí
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: AU/AH. Cuando el héroe de tu vida es arrancado de tus brazos, pides que todo esto sea una pesadilla. Regalito para DessieCBCWCDF por su cumpleaños.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y este cosito es mío.

Es mi regalito para **DessieCBCWCDF** porque hoy es su cumpleaños, bitches. Así que, anexo a su review (?), díganle 'Feliz Cumpleaños'. Linda, que te lo pases increíble en este día. Te amo (L)

* * *

**Regresa a mí**

Contempló nuevamente el cielo encapotado desde la ventana de su habitación. Se aproximaba una tormenta, eso era seguro. Recogió sus piernas y las abrazó a su pecho, tratando de recuperar el calor que había perdido hace mucho. _Él _no iba a regresar. Últimamente, Jacob tenía que salir cada vez más seguido de casa, dejándola sola.

Ella lo sabía. Después de todo, había aceptado sus condiciones y limitaciones cuando él le propuso matrimonio, hace poco más de tres años. Y, en cierta forma, trataba de ser comprensible; era parte de su trabajo, después de todo.

En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que eran casi las dos de la mañana. Trató de llegar lo más rápido posible, golpeándose ligeramente el pie con la mesita de noche. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de esa llamada. No era normal que alguien le llamara a esa hora.

―_¿Señora Black? _―dijo la voz de un hombre.

―Sí, dígame.

―_Lamento muchísimo esto, pero ha ocurrido un accidente. Jake estaba trabajando en un edificio, y se ha desplomado. Necesitamos que venga de inmediato, señora._

―¡No! ―jadeó―. No, no puede ser. Él… él tiene que estar bien. _Tiene_ que…

―_Lo siento mucho, señora. Pero, por favor, los paramédicos requieren que esté aquí lo más pronto posible._

Con el corazón en un puño, tomó rápidamente su abrigo y salió del departamento que compartía con su marido. Temblaba como una hoja, mientras buscaba frenéticamente un taxi que la llevara hasta donde estaba su esposo. No podía parar de sollozar, al mismo tiempo que desfilaban imágenes terribles de posibles escenarios. _¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?_

Al llegar al lugar, la lluvia había comenzado a caer, haciendo que la temperatura disminuyera considerablemente. Vislumbró el edificio decaído a lo lejos, pero le restó importancia cuando vio el grupo de ambulancias rodeando el lugar. Notó el camión que manejaba Seth, el mejor amigo de Jacob, y a los demás compañeros de su esposo, así que corrió hasta donde estaban.

Entonces, lo vio. Recostado en una de las camillas de las ambulancias, estaba su esposo. Portando su traje de bombero; únicamente le habían quitado el casco y la chaqueta, para revisar los daños. Recordó vagamente todas las veces que ella bromeó con él, diciéndole lo sexy que se veía usándolo. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de no poder volver a decírselo. Una ronda de sollozos se hizo presente, haciendo que los demás la notaran en el lugar.

―¡Bella! ―soltó Embry, rodeándola en un abrazo― ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Te lo juro que no lo vimos venir!

Se soltó de golpe. ¿De qué carajo hablaba? Tenía que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto.

―¿Señora Black? ―intervino Sam, el jefe de la estación de bomberos―. Realmente lamento toda esta situación. Necesitamos trasladar en este momento a Jacob al hospital. Me acaban de informar que requiere de una cirugía de emergencia.

Se sentía ausente, como si su cuerpo no reaccionara a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No supo qué le contestó al hombre, y sintió un par de brazos acompañarla hasta la ambulancia donde se encontraba su esposo y le ayudaban a subir. Ni el sonido de las sirenas hizo que despertara de su letargo. Era como estar debajo del agua.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas. Escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras de consuelo de sus compañeros, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

En su cabeza se arremolinaban todos los recuerdos de su vida junto a él: las tardes que pasaron en su garaje, los paseos en La Push, la propuesta de matrimonio, su boda, todas las veces que fue a visitarlo a la estación, las bromas que le jugaba y el rubor de sus mejillas de su esposo cada vez que ella le decía lo mucho que le deseaba al usar su uniforme. Sintió su propio rubor invadir su cara al recordar su bien formado cuerpo cubierto por la ropa de bombero.

Tenían tantos planes juntos… y ya nada importaba. Se acercaba su cuarto aniversario de bodas; ella había planeado sugerirle la posibilidad de comenzar una familia. Inclusive, unos meses atrás, habían comenzado a hacer _la tarea_.

Continuó recordando unas horas más, hasta que escuchó que la llamaban nuevamente. Se puso de pie al notar al doctor, que salía de la sala con la cabeza gacha. _Lo sabía_.

―Señora, lo intentamos ―habló el cirujano, reflejando tristeza en sus palabras―. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero las heridas de su esposo eran realmente graves.

―No… ―susurró, cerrando los ojos para tratar de alejarse de todo.

―Señora, por favor, despierte…

―Imposible… ―se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez.

―Despierte, por favor… ―le insistían.

―Jacob…

―Bella, amor, ya despierta… ―todavía sentía que podía escucharlo.

¡No, no, NO!

―¡Jacob! ―gritó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Ahí estaba, de vuelta en su habitación, recargada al vidrio de la ventana. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, confusa al no saber realmente qué había pasado. Claramente podía recordar haber estado en el hospital hace un momento. ¿En qué momento llegó de nuevo a su cuarto?

Escuchó una risita y alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos llenos de amor de Jacob. ¡No podía ser cierto!

―Tontita, te quedaste dormida.

―Era un sueño ―susurró.

―Tal parece ―volvió a reír, acariciando su cabello con lentitud y acomodando los mechones que se habían salido de su lugar―. ¿Qué soñabas? Te veías bastante asustada ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, amor?

―¡Oh, Jacob! ―sollozó, antes de arrojarse a los brazos de su esposo, y cubrirlo de besos en todo el rostro.

―¡Wow! ¡Calma, pequeña! ―dijo, antes de levantarla y llevarla a su cama―. Me agradan este tipo de recibimientos. Si lo haces más seguido, le pediré a Sam que me dé más turnos.

―¡Ni se te ocurra, Jacob Black! ―sentenció, antes de sujetarlo de ambos lados de su cabeza y besarlo con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

:ojitos: ¿Pues qué pensaron? xD

No se me ocurrió otra manera de que apareciera un _bombero _en el regalo. ¡Sudé la gota gorda, Dessiree María de la Asunción!(?).

Anyway, espero que les haya gustado (en especial a la cumpleañera).

Ya saben. Follow me. Twitter **/c_ linan**


End file.
